I Left My Heart in San Francisco
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Takes place immediately after the episode "In the Flesh." A night on the town...  in the San Francisco of the Species 8472 habitat! P/T, K/7, J/C


Originally written Dec 2000

Title: I Left My Heart in San Francisco... (in the Species 8472 habitat)  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Takes place immediately after the episode "In the Flesh." A night on the town... in the San Francisco of the Species 8472 habitat! P/T, K/7, J/C

A/N: Thanks to Julie for beta reading. :)

* * *

><p>"Wow." That was all Tom could say when he arrived to pick B'Elanna up for their date that night.<p>

She was wearing a stunning, low-cut red dress with delicate shoulder straps. The dress clung to her slender figure perfectly, the hem barely reaching mid-thigh. A pair of matching red high-heeled sandals completed the ensemble.

"Wow," he repeated. "B'Elanna, you look gorgeous."

She smiled, pleased at his reaction. "Thanks. You don't look half-bad yourself." Spectacular was more like it. He was wearing a deep blue silk shirt and black trousers. Very stylish. Eyeing him appreciatively, she moved towards him. He slipped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"Ready to go?"

"Mm-hmm."

They had plans for an evening out on the town. 24th century San Francisco, to be exact... but not on the holodeck. This time, San Francisco was in the Species 8472 habitat.

"I haven't been to San Francisco in a long time. I wonder if their version is anything like the real thing."

"I'm sure it is. I think they tried to make it as realistic as possible. They've done their research."

"Yeah, that's what Chakotay told me."

Tom laughed. "Well, he should know. He's already had a night on the town with that Species 8472 woman."

B'Elanna merely shrugged and smiled slyly as she went to retrieve her purse and coat. Chakotay had also told her that he was planning on taking the captain for a romantic evening out tonight.

"Okay, let's go."

"Are you sure you don't want a warmer coat? It gets really cold at night in San Francisco," he reminded her.

"I'm not worried," she murmured huskily. "I have you to keep me warm."

"That's true..."

Their lips met in a searing kiss that heated them both to the core.

"Warm enough?"

"Definitely."

They shared another electrifying kiss before heading out.

It had been a long time since they had last gone anywhere special together, and they were both looking forward to their evening out.

"This'll be better than shore leave," he promised. She smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>B'Elanna looked around at her surroundings, her eyes gradually adjusting to the dim lighting. They were at a quaint, traditional Japanese restaurant, complete with old-fashioned lanterns, wooden paneling, and elegant brush paintings.<p>

"It's beautiful. How did you find out about this place?"

"Captain Janeway recommended it."

At the far wall, people were seated at the sushi bar, selecting their food as it sailed around in little sushi boats. In the opposite corner, a group of young people sat at a large table, talking and laughing.

Tom and B'Elanna opted for a secluded corner table that afforded them more privacy. Sipping their green tea, they discussed their options for dinner, as the restaurant offered a wide selection of traditional Japanese cuisine. Just about everything was available.

"The fish is wonderful around here, because it's fresh from the harbor."

"Hmm... Maybe a little too fresh," she said, eyeing the platter of sushi a passing waitress was carrying.

"It's raw, not live. At least it doesn't wiggle around your plate like _gagh_ does," Tom pointed out.

B'Elanna wrinkled her nose. "When was the last time you saw me eat _gagh_?"

"Okay, never mind."

Eventually, they settled on ordering a few non-sushi dishes.

"What do you think so far? Compared to what you remember of the real San Francisco, I mean."

"It's wonderful. I've always loved San Francisco. I don't have the greatest memories of my time at the Academy, but it did allow me to become familiar with the city," said B'Elanna with a nostalgic smile.

"Ah, the good old Academy days, when we were training to become Starfleet's best and brightest."

"Speaking of Starfleet's best and brightest, where's Harry? Wasn't he planning on coming here, too?"

"Yeah. Harry and Seven are going to meet us at the nightclub later."

She frowned slightly at the mention of Seven but nodded. "How did Harry manage to talk Seven into going to a nightclub?"

"I'm not really sure. I think he told her it'd be a 'unique opportunity to learn more about Earth' ... and Species 8472."

"Hmm... that must have taken some convincing."

"Yeah. The captain was thrilled. She tried to talk Seven into visiting the habitat this afternoon, but Seven refused."

"Harry must have been very persuasive."

"He's learned that from hanging around me," he said with a wink.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, but she smiled back at him. She had to admit, Tom was _very_ persuasive... and always charming.

Their waiter soon brought their food, which was delicious as expected.

"Mmm... Remind me to thank Captain Janeway for recommending this place."

"It's much better than leola root stew," she agreed.

"Anything's better than leola root stew."

"What about pleeka rind casserole?"

"Hmm. That's a toss-up. But let's not talk about that right now. It'll make me lose my appetite."

They smiled at each other, thoroughly enjoying their dinner, and most of all, each other's company.

As they continued to eat, her gaze wandered to the other side of the room.

_Strange..._ she thought.

"B'Elanna?"

She didn't hear him.

"B'Elanna, is everything okay?"

Puzzled, she shook her head absently. _Maybe it's just my imagination._

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Her attention turned back to her dinner companion. "Oh, nothing."

They continued with their dinner, conversing about recent events and their fond memories of San Francisco.

But every once in a while, B'Elanna would glance over to the other side of the room. By the time they were sharing a dish of green tea ice cream for dessert, she was certain it wasn't just her imagination. _No, we are definitely being watched._

"This bowl looks like it was hand glazed, don't you think?"

When she didn't respond, he asked, "B'Elanna, am I boring you?"

"What? Oh. No, of course not."

He looked at her expectantly. "Then what is it?"

"Tom... have you noticed those people at that table over there?"

He turned around to look. "You mean those three young couples?"

"Yeah. They've been staring at us all evening."

"Staring at us?" he repeated, laughing. "Why would they be staring us?"

"I don't know, but it's unnerving."

"I'm sure it's nothing. They're probably just curious."

"If you say so," she said doubtfully.

"I say so," he replied. "Now, have some more ice cream."

He fed her a spoonful of green tea ice cream, distracting her momentarily.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Tom and B'Elanna went for a stroll along the harbor, enjoying the view.<p>

The sun was setting, slowly sinking below the horizon. The last few rays reflected along the ocean surface, dazzling them. Across the sky, the full range of the spectrum were visible. The deep ribbons of color blended into one another.

B'Elanna glanced behind her, feeling like they were being followed.

"Tom, I think those people are the same ones who were staring at us in the restaurant. Do you think they're following us or something?"

"Why would they be following us?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we're the only non-Species 8472 around? They might suspicious of us or something."

"I doubt it. I'm sure they just felt like taking a romantic walk along the harbor."

"I'm certain they were at the restaurant."

"Coincidence," he murmured, pulling her closer.

"I'm not so sure about that, Tom."

"Shh..."

She forgot about everything temporarily as he kissed her.

Afterwards, however, it was still bothering her.

"Come on." She was determined to settle the matter.

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but she motioned for him to be quiet. She dragged him to a secluded alley, ostensibly for more privacy. Stealthily, they managed to slip away, out of sight of the crowd of young people close behind them. They ducked behind a nearby building. Moments later, they could hear voices arguing.

"Hurry!"

"I just saw them headed in this direction."

"Are you sure?"

"Where did they go?"

"I could have sworn that they went this way."

"Well, they're not here anymore!"

From their hiding place, B'Elanna shot him a look that clearly said "I told you so." Tom merely shrugged.

The voices grew louder. _Confrontation time._ Tom and B'Elanna suddenly darted out of the alleyway, much to the surprise of their pursuers.

Before them stood six people in their early twenties, three girls and their escorts. Upon realizing that the game was up, they froze, looking rather guilty.

"Why are you following us?" B'Elanna demanded.

"Uh..." one of the young men stammered.

"We... we weren't following you."

"We were, um, taking a walk along the harbor, that's all."

"You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" Tom asked.

"You were watching us at the restaurant, too. Don't deny it!" B'Elanna said fiercely.

The six of them backed up slightly, intimidated.

Tom slipped his arm around her shoulders, if only to restrain her. It was obvious that these kids were terrified of her.

"Would you like to explain what you're doing?" he asked mildly.

They exchanged nervous glances, uncertain how to answer that.

"We were just curious," the redhead girl finally blurted out.

"Curious about what?"

The girls looked at each other again. "You tell her, Lynn," the tall one whispered.

She took a deep breath. "Well, uh... We've been learning about human dating practices –"

"But we still don't know very much," the redhead continued in a rush.

"And we figured that if we observed the two of you, we'd have a better idea of what human couples actually do on their dates," the brunette finished.

"We didn't mean any harm," her companion added sheepishly. The other two guys nodded in agreement.

"You're not upset with us, are you?" the redhead asked anxiously.

B'Elanna was at a loss for words. She looked to Tom, who was trying not to laugh.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," the brunette said briskly. "My name is Lynnara, and this is my boyfriend Alex. These are our friends, Audrey and Derek, and Fiona and Shaun."

"Nice to meet you," said Tom. "I'm Tom, and this is B'Elanna." He stole a sideways glance at her, but she still looked a little stunned.

"We know who you are," Fiona, the tall girl, said excitedly. "You're both stationed aboard the Federation starship Voyager. Starfleet lieutenants."

Tom nodded. "Yep, that's right."

"Senior officers," they heard Derek whisper to Audrey, the redhead. "The chief conn officer and chief engineer."

The six of them gazed at Tom and B'Elanna in awe.

"We're all in Starfleet, too." Alex added, pride evident in his tone.

"Ensigns," Shaun supplied helpfully. "We graduated from the Academy not too long ago."

"What do you think of our San Francisco?"

"Do you like it? We do."

"Is it realistic enough? It's supposed to be just like the real San Francisco."

"It's great," Tom assured them. "I feel like I'm back home."

"Really?"

"Is this city a good place to go out on a date?"

"There's so much to do here. Where would you take your date?" Derek wanted to know.

Tom grinned. Their enthusiasm was contagious.

"Actually, we were planning on going to this nightclub we've heard a lot about. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes!" they answered eagerly.

B'Elanna blinked in disbelief. _ Did he really just invite them to join us on our date? _

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" She pulled him aside. "Tom, what did you say that for?" she hissed.

"There's no harm in letting them join us for a while. It's their habitat, after all. We're guests here."

She stared at him, unconvinced.

He tried another angle. "Besides, if we don't talk to them, they're just going to keep on following us."

She frowned. "I hadn't thought about that. I guess you're right."

"Come on, B'Elanna. It could be fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Fun. Don't you think it's kind of flattering that they're so fascinated by us?"

"Not really."

"Think of it as a cultural exchange. We're like ambassadors, strengthening diplomatic relations and mutual understanding between the Federation and Species 8472," he proclaimed dramatically.

That made her giggle. "That sounds like something Captain Janeway would say."

"Well, it's true. The better we understand each other, the less likely it'll be that we'll go to war. And maybe they're more similar to us than we think."

She tugged at his hand impatiently. "Okay, Tom. I get the idea already. Let's go; our new friends are waiting for us."

* * *

><p>At the nightclub, the eight of them sat down at a table near the bar. The club was cheery and spacious, perfect for dancing.<p>

"We've heard so much about your ship..."

"This is so exciting! We didn't think we'd actually get to meet anyone from Voyager."

"We find human culture fascinating."

Tom was amused. B'Elanna was less so.

She rubbed her temples. Their constant chattering was starting to get to her.

"I'll be right back..."

"We'll go with you," the girls chorused. Startled, B'Elanna turned to stare at them.

"Don't human women always travel to the restroom in groups?" one of the girls asked her in a hushed voice. "That's what we were told."

B'Elanna thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I guess we do," she admitted with a sigh. So much for taking a break from them.

The other girls nodded. "Let's go, then." They left the table as the guys shook their heads, mystified.

"Thank you so much for inviting us on your date," Audrey said shyly. "It means a lot to us."

"Yeah," agreed Lynn and Fiona. "Thank you."

"Oh... No problem. This is your habitat, after all. We're grateful that you invited us to visit."

The girls giggled. "That was mostly Commander Archer's doing. Rumor has it that she was really taken with Chakotay."

"But he's in love with your captain, isn't he," Fiona said conspiratorially.

B'Elanna stared at them. "What makes you say that?"

"We saw them sitting together at a coffee shop a little while ago."

She smiled at the image. "Really?"

"They were talking and drinking coffee. He said something that made her laugh, and he looked so happy."

"Then she leaned towards him and placed her hand over his..."

"The way he was looking at her," Audrey said dreamily. "It was so romantic."

"And the way they were smiling at each other, it was as though there wasn't anyone else in the world but them."

"Like the way you and Tom were gazing into each other's eyes over dinner," Fiona supplied.

"You can tell just by looking that the two of you are completely in love." All three of the girls sighed in unison. "It's so sweet."

B'Elanna felt herself starting to blush. These three were more observant than she had given them credit for.

"You and Tom are perfect together," Fiona sighed.

The others nodded in agreement. "The two of you seem _so_ in love."

B'Elanna laughed, somewhat self-conscious. "Well, that's because we _are_."

The girls looked a little envious.

"How did you know that you were in love with him?" asked Fiona.

"When did you realize that you loved each other?" asked Audrey.

"And how long have you been together?" asked Lynn.

B'Elanna held up one hand. "Whoa... one question at a time."

"Sorry," the girls chorused.

They were starting to ask some very personal questions, but to B'Elanna's surprise, she didn't really mind. They were like three adoring younger sisters who wanted her advice and approval, and it _was_ flattering that they looked up to her so much. It was nice to feel needed and appreciated.

B'Elanna didn't have many close female friends on Voyager. Her closest friends – Tom, Chakotay, and Harry – were all male. The closest female friend that she'd had was Seska, and that hadn't worked out too well. There were plenty of female acquaintances and colleagues, of course, but they weren't close friends. She felt that most of the other women on Voyager were intimidated by her. Even when they talked with her, it was rarely about feelings or anything like that. Her closest female friend was probably Captain Janeway, but that didn't really count since there was always some distance between them due to the command structure. Starfleet protocol and regulations tended to do that. For example, B'Elanna wouldn't have felt entirely comfortable addressing the captain by her first name. Though she knew that Chakotay did it all the time. But then, that was also different!

She had almost forgotten how nice it was to talk about such things with other women who understood... girl talk. Even if these women were Species 8472. That didn't seem to matter; they still understood her really well. She felt comfortable sharing her thoughts, experiences, and emotions with them.

They seemed eager to share their experiences with her, too.

"Lynn and Alex have been together the longest. They've been going out for _months_," Audrey said in awe.

Lynn shrugged. "Fiona and Shaun have been together a while, too," she pointed out.

Fiona shook her head. "Not as long as you and Alex."

"How 'bout you, Audrey?" B'Elanna asked. "How long have you and Derek been dating?"

Audrey blushed. "This is only our third date," she admitted.

"They've been good friends for a long time, though."

"Yeah, Audrey was playing hard to get," Fiona teased.

Audrey's blush deepened. "He's been asking me out for months, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to go out with him," she confided.

B'Elanna smiled. "That sounds familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it was a long time before I considered going out with Tom."

"Really?" asked Audrey, eyes wide.

"Really," B'Elanna affirmed. "We were good friends before we started going out, of course, but it was years before we got together. He kept pursuing me, but I always turned him down."

"Why?"

"Didn't you want to go out with him?"

"Were you in love with someone else?"

"No, I wasn't in love with someone else. I wasn't seeing anyone – and I didn't really want to see anyone except him – but I was afraid of getting involved with him."

"Why were you afraid?"

"Well... I've been hurt before, and Tom had a reputation as a womanizer." _I can't believe I'm discussing the details of my love life with Species 8472. _ But they were so easy to talk to, so open and forthright.

Audrey nodded in understanding. "Derek's kind of like that, too. He's terrified of the word 'commitment.' But now that we're kind of together, I think he's actually serious about this relationship. For the longest time, I didn't think he was capable of it, but I was wrong."

"So.. how long have you and Tom been going out?"

"About a year."

"Wow..." said Fiona, obviously impressed.

"That's incredible," Lynn agreed.

"You're so lucky," sighed Audrey.

_I suppose I am,_ B'Elanna realized. Seeing things from their perspective made her appreciate all that she had.

Lynn sighed. "There's still so much we have to learn to about love and relationships."

"It's a little awkward sometimes. We don't always know what to do."

"Just be yourself," B'Elanna advised with a smile.

"B'Elanna, how do you know if a guy is the right one for you?" Audrey asked.

"Well... You never really know for sure, but it helps if you have common ground to start from, and similar interests, activities and background. That doesn't mean that you have to like all the same things, though. As long as you're open-minded and willing to share the other person's interests, it's fine."

The three girls nodded reverently, awed by her wisdom.

Meanwhile, Tom was still at the table with the three Species 8472 guys.

Derek cleared his throat. "So, Tom. Would you mind answering some questions about human dating customs for us?"

"Ask away," Tom said, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Why are anniversaries so important?" asked Shaun. "Fiona flipped out when I forgot our one-month anniversary."

"What do you do when some other guy puts the moves on your girlfriend? Do you confront him, or is it better to ignore it? Sometimes I think Audrey actually wants me to be a little jealous."

"I have that problem with Lynn, too," Alex said. "She has a lot of admirers."

"Are we supposed to see our girlfriends every day?"

"What do women really want?"

Tom chuckled. "I wish I knew."

"You don't know, either?"

"Well... I think that most women want you to show them that you care about them. They want to be able to trust you, and share their thoughts and feelings with you."

"What about anniversaries?"

"Anniversaries? Okay... Most women like romantic gestures, especially for special occasions. Send her flowers. Bring her presents. Take her out for a candlelight dinner. Those kinds of things."

"And what about competition from other guys?"

"If you have a solid, secure relationship, and you trust your girlfriend, you don't have to worry about that. It's not a good idea to be really possessive with your girlfriend."

The 8472 guys nodded.

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah..." said Alex. "I was wondering... What do you think of interspecies dating?"

"What do I think of interspecies dating?" Tom repeated, not quite sure what to make of that. Alex wasn't planning on asking out anyone from Voyager, was he?

"Yeah." He seemed anxious for an answer.

"Um... Well, I don't usually date girls from other galaxies," he joked.

The three guys looked confused. "But isn't your girlfriend...?"

Tom shrugged. "B'Elanna's half-Klingon, half-human." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Lynn's Betazoid. It makes things difficult sometimes." Alex answered seriously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that." It was nearly impossible to distinguish Betazoids from humans by outward appearance alone.

"I was just wondering what you thought about the subject, and that maybe you'd have some advice."

"Are there any other Klingons on board Voyager?" Derek wanted to know.

"Nope. Most of the crew is human, actually. Though we do have some Vulcans, Bolians, and other species."

"Is there a lot of interspecies dating?"

Tom laughed. "There isn't that much dating at all. But I don't think most people would be averse to dating someone outside their own species. It's not a big deal."

"But aren't there cultural differences?"

"Of course, but those can be worked out."

"Have you and B'Elanna ever had problems because of it?"

"Um... sometimes."

"Like what?" he pressed.

"Well... B'Elanna has a difficult time accepting her Klingon side. She grew up among humans, so she often avoids Klingon stuff. But I've always been fascinated by Klingon culture. We had a few problems when I wanted her to appreciate that part of her heritage, and she didn't want to have anything to do with it."

"How did you deal with that?"

"We talked it over. It's not easy sometimes, because we're both stubborn, but in the end, things usually work out. Most problems can be resolved if you're willing to take the time to really listen to the other person and talk about it."

Alex nodded.

Tom hoped that B'Elanna wouldn't mind that he was revealing such details of their relationship to people they had just met. Knowing how much she valued her privacy, he usually tried to be very cautious about what he said in reference to their relationship. But he felt that he could trust these new friends. They were easy to talk to, and very likable and welcoming.

He was enjoying himself immensely in their company. _I only hope that B'Elanna is handling the inquisition okay. _

Fortunately, he had the opportunity to ask her, as she and the 8472 girls returned at that moment.

"Is everything okay? The four of you were gone for so long, I was starting to get worried."

"Everything's fine. We were just talking, that's all. You know how it is."

"Girl talk, huh?"

"You could say that."

He chuckled.

"I'm getting used to having them around."

* * *

><p>A short while later, the rhythmic strains of a salsa number floated through the club. The music was sensuous and seductive... perfect for dancing.<p>

"Want to dance, B'Elanna?"

"I'd love to."

She took the hand he offered her, and they glided onto the dance floor.

The 8472 couples watched intently as Tom and B'Elanna began dancing together provocatively. They were closely entwined, his hand on her lower back. His hand dipped dangerously low...

"I wouldn't recommend doing that unless you're sure that your dance partner will let you get away with it," a new voice said. "Otherwise, you're liable to find yourself on the floor in severe pain."

Six heads swiveled around to behold the newcomers, a handsome dark-haired young man and a tall, beautiful blond woman.

"You must be Ensign Harry Kim," Alex guessed. "Tom and B'Elanna told us all about you."

Harry laughed. "Not everything, I hope. But yes, I'm Harry, and this is Seven of Nine."

They eyed her warily. "The Borg drone," said Derek unnecessarily.

Impassive as always, Seven inclined her head. "That is correct. But I am no longer part of the Collective." She was still dressed in her cobalt blue catsuit, while Harry had opted for something a little dressier. He had given up on trying to talk her into wearing something different for their date.

"I'm Alex, and this is Lynn, Derek, Audrey, Shaun, and Fiona. We're all Starfleet ensigns."

"Pleasure to meet you."

They continued to watch Tom and B'Elanna dance. Even Seven was impressed, though she never would have admitted it. They moved together as one, bodies tightly molded together as they gracefully wove their way across the dance floor in hypnotizing patterns in time to the lilting Latin music.

"Most people don't dance like that," Harry informed them. "Tom and B'Elanna are an exception."

"Oh." Alex looked a little disappointed to hear that. He had been tempted to ask Lynn to dance, even though he wasn't quite sure that he could dance like that. At the same time, he was relieved to hear that he didn't have to.

"Maybe we could demonstrate how most people actually dance. Seven, would you like to join me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Dancing is irrelevant."

"Of course it is," he muttered to himself. "Isn't everything? Why do I even bother?"

"That's okay," Shaun reassured him. "We'll just watch Tom and B'Elanna and listen to the music." The 8472s were unaccustomed to the Latin music, but they had quickly decided that they liked it. There was something spellbinding about the pulsing, flowing melody and rhythmic beat.

After a lull in the conversation, Alex suddenly asked, "Harry, can we ask you a few questions about human social customs?"

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

"What do you think are the most important aspects of human dating?"

"Well, I..."

"Have you ever had communication problems with your girlfriend?"

"What do women really want? It's almost impossible to understand them sometimes!"

"Um..."

"How do you know if a girl really means what she's saying?"

"What do you do about cultural differences between species?"

"Why do the guys do all the pursuing?"

"I don't know..."

"How long have you been with Seven?"

"Do you two ever fight?"

"Uh..." Harry looked a little overwhelmed, not expecting to be assaulted with such personal questions.

Fortunately for him, Tom and B'Elanna came over to them at that moment, re-energized by their dancing.

"Hi, Harry, Seven. We were starting to wonder if you two were going to show up."

"Have you met everyone?"

"Yeah..."

While B'Elanna fielded compliments on her dancing from her 8472 friends, Harry pulled Tom aside. "Tom, what's going on?"

"What?"

"Why do they keep asking me questions? Some of the things they've been asking me are kind of personal."

"Oh, they're just curious about human dating practices. That's why they were following us."

"They were following you?"

"Yeah, when B'Elanna and I were taking a walk along the harbor. We invited them to join us."

"B'Elanna was okay with that?"

"Of course. She doesn't mind. In fact, I think she's gotten kind of fond of them."

Harry eyed him skeptically.

"I'm serious, Harry. They're a lot of fun to be around."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry if they ask you a lot of questions. They just want to learn everything they can about love, dating and relationships and all that."

* * *

><p>It was just after 0100 when Tom and B'Elanna announced they were leaving for a brief respite. Their 8472 friends protested, of course.<p>

"We'll be back soon," Tom reassured them. "We'd just like some time by ourselves."

The six of them looked so disappointed that he felt a twinge of guilt. Not enough to make him back down, though. He needed some time alone with B'Elanna.

"Why don't you hang out with Harry and Seven for a while? We'll be back before you know it."

They exchanged dubious glances.

"Harry and Seven aren't exactly... a couple like you two," Alex pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you can't learn about human dating practices from them," said B'Elanna.

"That's true," agreed Shaun.

The girls frowned. "Maybe we should track down Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay instead. We can observe them for a while. I'm sure we'd learn a lot."

Upon hearing this, Tom nearly choked on his martini.

_Oops, I probably should have mentioned that to him,_ B'Elanna realized.

"Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay?" he managed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," B'Elanna said hastily. "Besides, Harry and Seven would be happy to tell you everything they know about dating and relationships. Isn't that right, Harry?" she said sweetly, giving him a look that said he'd better not say otherwise.

Harry froze. "Uh..." he stammered. "Sure."

"Seven?"

She nodded. "I have gathered considerable data on human dating customs in the past few months."

"You can ask Harry about his views on interspecies dating," Tom kidded. Harry blanched.

"Okay," Lynn said at last. She still looked a little doubtful, but she was willing to give this a try. The others agreed.

"Have fun."

"Don't worry, Harry. They're very nice," Tom whispered.

"I'll just bet they are," Harry muttered.

Harry looked extremely nervous about being left alone with all of them. Which wasn't surprising, considering that the last time he had encountered an 8472, it had tried to dissolve him from the inside out. Alone with six Species 8472 and Seven, a former Borg drone. Former mortal enemies, and a formidable combination.

Outside, Tom and B'Elanna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew... I thought we'd never get away from them."

"They're nice, but their curiosity was getting a little stifling," she admitted. "I need a break."

"So do I." They moved closer together as they left the nightclub.

"Now, what's this about the captain and Chakotay?"

"Oh, that."

"B'Elanna, do you know something that I don't know?"

"Maybe," she said mysteriously.

"Are they out together tonight?"

"Yep."

"That's terrific."

"Isn't it?"

They smiled at each other.

"How do our 8472 friends know about that, though?"

"They spotted them together at a coffee house earlier. They're incredibly observant."

"Yeah. They certainly are eager to learn everything they can about human dating."

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay?"

There was a full moon out. The sky was somewhat cloudy, but not so much that the moon couldn't be seen. The moon was hiding behind some wispy clouds, as if covered by a thin, gauzy veil. Then it would peek out from behind the clouds, a little at a time, gradually becoming fully visible, bright and glowing... until another wisp of cloud veiled it again. The effect was quite lovely.

"So where are we going now?"

"I thought we'd head over there," he said casually, pointing to a building further down the street.

She let her gaze follow to where he was pointing. "A hotel?" She shot him a dirty look. "I thought we agreed to save that kind of activity for later tonight, when we got back. Voyager's leaving here at 0400, and I want to see as much of this place as possible."

"It's not what you're thinking," he reassured her. "Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>"Tom, this is absolutely perfect," she sighed.<p>

He grinned, pleased at her obvious delight.

"I knew you'd like it. This is one of my favorite spots in the city."

They were at the top level of the hotel, one of the tallest buildings in San Francisco, at an elegant cafe. The cafe was on a rotating platform surrounded by glass windows, so that they had a complete view of the city, at all possible angles.

"The view is spectacular."

"I'd forgotten just how beautiful it is from up here – it's been such a long time since I've been here. They've done an incredible job re-creating the place."

"Can you design a holoprogram of all this?"

"Absolutely," Tom replied. "As soon as we get back."

Enchanted, B'Elanna stared at the glimmering lights of the city below. It was so peaceful up here, away from the bustling activity of the city streets. The cafe was fairly quiet – the only sounds were of muted conversation and the relaxing jazz music played subtly in the background by live musicians. If she listened carefully, she could hear the slight hum of the motors that turned the rotating platform. It had a calming influence on her. The gently flickering candlelight and a single red rosebud in a fluted vase added to the romantic atmosphere.

It was like floating far above the city in a pleasant dream. From their present angle, she could barely make out the silhouette of the Golden Gate Bridge, a truly magnificent sight.

They sat there, enthralled, quietly sipping their gourmet coffee and nibbling at exotic fruits and desserts.

"I never thought I'd be in San Francisco again. Not like this. I really feel like I'm in the real San Francisco."

"Everything's so realistic, isn't it?"

"Yeah... They have such attention to detail. It's amazing."

"I know."

"I can't believe how far we've come," B'Elanna commented. "The progress we've made with them. Only yesterday, we were gearing up for a full-scale war with Species 8472, and now we're sitting here in their habitat, relaxing and enjoying ourselves."

"And getting to be good friends with some 8472s..."

"They're really nice, aren't they? So hospitable and generous... and they want to know everything about us."

"They're a lot like us, I think. They're explorers. Curious about everything."

"Our universe must be so different from theirs. Can you imagine what life in fluidic space would be like?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we should ask them later."

"Sure."

"They seem to be enjoying themselves immensely in this habitat. At least, our young friends are. I don't know about the rest of the 8472 here."

After finishing their coffee and desserts, Tom and B'Elanna headed for the courtyard outside. There was a lovely fountain there, lit with a few sparkling lights. All that could be heard was the sound of the cascading water...

They stood there silently admiring the artistry of the fountain, holding hands.

Finally, B'Elanna asked, "How do you think Harry and Seven are holding up at the nightclub?"

"I'm sure they're fine... but maybe we should go back and check on them just in case."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>When they finally returned to the nightclub, Tom and B'Elanna noticed a few things. First of all, Seven was sitting with the 8472 girls. Secondly, Harry was getting redder by the minute, and it wasn't from the synthehol. At the sight of his best friends, he heaved a sigh of relief.<p>

"Thank god you're back."

Seven was talking rather loudly and gesturing animatedly, while the three girls were hanging on her every word.

"Whatever you do," giggled Seven, her speech slightly slurred, "do not ever order him to take off his clothes..." The girls nodded reverently.

Harry groaned. "Do something," he begged Tom and B'Elanna. "She's been embarrassing me all evening!"

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged glances, then burst out laughing.

"Seven has been teaching us a lot," said Audrey enthusiastically.

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Is that so," she drawled. "And what has Seven been telling you?"

At that moment, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay walked into the nightclub.

"Captain, Commander," Harry called out as he rushed over to pay the respect due to them.

Captain Janeway smiled. "At ease, Ensign."

Seven staggered over to his side, giggling. "Captain..."

Fortunately, Harry caught her before she stumbled.

"Sit down, Seven." With the captain's help, he managed to maneuver her into a nearby chair.

Meanwhile, Chakotay had gone over to B'Elanna's side to chat.

"Hi, B'Elanna."

"How's it going, Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked with a wink.

He smiled. "Wonderful. I couldn't ask for a more perfect evening. How's your evening been?"

"The same. So what are you two doing here, anyway?"

"Kathryn said she wanted to see what this place was like since she'd heard so much about it, but I really think she wanted to check on how Seven's doing." They both laughed, knowing that he was probably right.

"Seven, are you feeling all right?" they overheard the captain ask, sounding slightly alarmed.

"I am operating at less-than-optimal efficiency, Captain," Seven managed to say before she burst into another fit of giggles and nearly toppled over.

B'Elanna shook her head.

"How much did Seven have to drink, anyway?" Chakotay asked. "Looks like she had a lot." They watched as Seven struggled to stand up, insisting that she was all right. Harry helped her back to the table where their 8472 friends were sitting and drinking.

"I don't know; I wasn't here. Tom and I just came back. We were at this hotel - "

Chakotay raised his eyebrows. "Hotel?"

She made a face at him. "We went to a cafe at the top of the hotel. The view is incredible – you get to see the entire city because the cafe is on a rotating platform."

"Sounds great. Maybe I should take Kathryn there after this."

"Definitely. She'd love it. The coffee is excellent."

"Where is it?"

"Not far. A few streets down."

By now, Seven was leading the 8472 girls in a raucous rendition of "(You make me feel like a) natural woman." Seven was singing the lead vocals while the girls sang backup, serenading Harry and the 8472 guys. Harry had his head buried in his hands, and the guys looked extremely puzzled and more than a little worried.

"_Before the day I met you, life was so unkind. You're the key to my peace of mind,_" Seven trilled.

B'Elanna shook her head again. "I should probably tell the girls that this isn't typical date protocol," she muttered.

"At least Seven can carry a tune," Chakotay chuckled. "Those girls don't sound too bad, either."

"_I didn't know just what was wrong with me, til your kiss helped me name it..._"

Off to the side, Captain Janeway was staring at them openmouthed, looking both amused and bewildered at the same time.

"_You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman..._"

Seven was really belting it out now, as the 8472 girls crooned the background vocals with all their heart and soul.

"_I just want to be close to you, You make me feel so alive..._"

Audrey stumbled over to B'Elanna. "Come on, B'Elanna! Join us!"

Apparently, Species 8472 couldn't hold their liquor any better than the Borg. The girls were quite tipsy.

"In a minute, okay? I'm talking to Chakotay."

"Okay," said Audrey agreeably before wobbily making her way back over to Seven's side.

They were starting to get off-key.

"_You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman..._"

As B'Elanna sighed, Chakotay suppressed a laugh. "I see you have some new friends."

"Yeah, they were following us around, hoping to learn more about human dating, so we invited us to join them."

"That was nice of you."

"I don't mind, actually. They're a lot of fun to be around."

"I'm sure they are. They look like a lively crowd."

Seven had stopped singing because she had forgotten the rest of the lyrics. She was now cozying up to Harry, and the girls were following her example with their boyfriends. The guys looked decidedly uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Tom was laughing hysterically at this spectacle.

"They've gotten a little too lively, I think. I'd better step in and do some damage control before Seven causes an intergalactic incident. I don't want them getting the wrong idea."

Chakotay chuckled.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

Motioning for Kathryn to join them, he obligingly followed her to their table.

"Chakotay, Captain Janeway, I'd like you to meet Alex, Lynn, Derek, Audrey, Shaun, and Fiona. Everyone, this is Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway."

"Good to meet you, Commander, Captain."

The young people seemed awed to be in their presence, but also a little uncomfortable. They weren't saying much. After a few more minutes of polite conversation...

"I think we should be going, Kathryn," Chakotay said.

She shot him a look. "Going? We just got here!"

"There are a few more places we were planning to see tonight, remember?"

"It's okay, Captain, I'll look after Seven," said Harry in a low voice. Seven was sitting in his lap, telling knock-knock jokes that the 8472 girls weren't getting. They laughed anyway, out of politeness... or perhaps it was merely giddiness. It was hard to say.

Frowning, Captain Janeway looked at them doubtfully. "Are you sure you can handle it, Harry?"

"We'll be okay. Besides, Tom and B'Elanna will be here with us."

"Nothing to worry about, Captain. Everything's under control," Tom agreed.

Kathryn looked to B'Elanna, who shrugged, then smiled. She finally relented. "Oh, all right."

"Good night, everyone."

"Good-bye, Captain, Commander."

"See you back on Voyager."

* * *

><p>Seven had finally settled down somewhat. She and Harry were sitting together, arms around each other.<p>

The 8472 girls had also mostly recovered from their little drinking spree, much to the relief of their boyfriends. They were back to learning lessons about human dating, asking questions and listening attentively.

"The best relationships usually start out as friendships," Tom was saying.

B'Elanna nodded in agreement.

"It's not a good idea to rush into anything right away, because it takes time to develop the mutual respect, trust and understanding necessary for a lasting relationship."

"What about staying together?" Lynn wanted to know. "Any advice for that?"

"Well, I think that it's important that you and your significant other have realistic expectations of each other."

"And know what each of you expects from the other, so you won't be disappointed or have misunderstandings."

"No individual is perfect," added Seven. "Though we may seek perfection."

"Seven's right. Always remember that the person you're involved with isn't perfect and makes mistakes from time to time."

"Be supportive of each other. Show the other person that you care, and that you appreciate him or her."

"Be willing to compromise when necessary. Disagreements are inevitable, and sometimes the only solution is to compromise."

"Another important thing to keep in mind is that you shouldn't abandon your other friends when after you become involved with someone," said Harry.

Tom and B'Elanna agreed. "Even though you depend on each other a lot, it's not a good idea to become _too_ dependent on another person. You should spend time with other people, and also by yourself. We all need that."

"Most importantly, talk to each other. Really talk to each other, and work together. Even when you have a committed, long-term relationship, you always have to keep working at it."

Nodding, the six 8472s absorbed all this new information. They continued to ask questions as everyone had another round of non-alcoholic drinks.

Finally, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Seven had the opportunity to ask the 8472s some questions.

"What's it like in fluidic space?" Harry wanted to know.

"Different," said Alex.

Shaun laughed. "Totally different."

"For one thing, we don't have such complex social rituals."

Harry asked, "You're all telepathic, aren't you? Doesn't that make it easier? Why don't you just use your telepathy with each other in human form?"

"I think that would be defeating the purpose of this exercise, Harry," Tom pointed out.

"We really enjoy learning about the Alpha Quadrant and all the humanoid cultures that exist there."

"What's your favorite part of being in human form?" B'Elanna asked.

"Lots of things..."

"Reading books, especially poetry, novels, and plays."

"Watching movies."

"Dating."

"Watching the sunset."

"Taking afternoon naps in the sunshine."

"Dancing."

"Hanging out with my friends."

"Listening to music. My favorite is Klingon opera."

"Kissing my boyfriend."

B'Elanna had to smile at that last one. "That's one of my favorites, too," she said with a wicked laugh.

"B'Elanna!" Tom admonished her, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's true."

The other girls giggled knowingly, but then grew serious again.

"We don't get to do any of these things in fluidic space," Audrey said somberly.

"I'm sure you all have fun in fluidic space as well," Harry comforted. "Whatever it is you do there."

"Of course. But we're young, and we like to try new things. It's so exciting to be here, in this form," Alex explained.

"It's not like anything we've ever experienced, and not likely that we'll ever experience anything like it again," added Fiona.

Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and Seven tried to imagine what it would be like to be in fluidic space, living as 8472. But they couldn't picture it.

Lynn sensed this and said, "I wish we could show you what our lives our like, as you've so kindly shown us."

"Maybe someday."

"Someday," they agreed.

The ten of them continued talking until it was nearly 0400. Time for one last song. Tom went to the bandleader to make a special request. After explaining for a few minutes, the bandleader nodded and started up the band.

As the lilting notes of a jazz melody began, Tom offered his arm to B'Elanna, wordlessly inviting her to dance. They gracefully walked out onto the dance floor.

She sighed with contentment as he encircled her in his arms. This was exactly where she wanted to be. She leaned her cheek against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

_ the loveliness of Risa seems somehow sadly gray_

_ the glory that was Q'onos is of another day_

_ I've been terribly alone and forgotten on Hanon_

_ I'm going home to Earth to my city by the bay_

B'Elanna smiled. She didn't recognize the tune, but she suspected that it was something from the 20th century, and that Tom had made a few modifications to it.

Out of the corner of her eye, B'Elanna noticed that Harry and Seven had moved onto the dance floor as well. Seven had her arms wound around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder, and Harry was practically carrying her, but they both looked happy. The 8472 couples were dancing as well...

_ I left my heart in San Francisco_

_ high on a hill, it calls to me_

San Francisco. She had always loved the city, and now she loved it even more than before. She was grateful that she'd had the opportunity to see it through the eyes of friends who had never actually been there before. It had given her a fresh new perspective on the city, and also on human relationships.

_ to be where little shuttlecraft_

_ climb halfway to the stars_

_ the morning fog may chill the air_

_ I don't care_

She snuggled a little closer to Tom, happier than she'd been in a long time. There was something magical about tonight. It hadn't been what she had expected, but somehow it had turned out even better. Despite the bizarre events that she never would have predicted, the evening had been wonderful.

_ my love waits there in San Francisco_

_ above the blue and windy sea_

_ when I come home to you_

_ San Francisco_

_ your golden sun will shine for me_

Someday, they would make it back to the real San Francisco. And when that day finally came, she and Tom would rediscover it together.

As the last few notes of the music faded, she lifted her head to dreamily gaze into his eyes. He smiled tenderly, hugging her close. They were both feeling sentimental, carried away by the mood of the evening.

"Love you," he whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

"Love you back," she whispered with a silly little smile.

As they slowly left the dance floor, the lights in the club dimmed, signaling that it was closing. With considerable reluctance, the ten of them gathered near the door to say their farewells.

"Thank you," Lynn said softly. "It's been an evening we'll never forget."

"You can say that again," Harry muttered good-naturedly. But he was quite content as well.

"We'll miss you."

"Take care..."

"Have a safe journey."

"Good luck..."

"We can never thank you enough."

They hugged affectionately, knowing that they would never again have an evening quite like this one.

* * *

><p>Just before 0400, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Seven transported back to Voyager. Upon hearing that the captain and Chakotay weren't back yet, Tom and B'Elanna exchanged sly glances.<p>

They said goodnight to Harry and Seven. He still had his arm securely around her waist, supporting her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to safely make it back to Cargo Bay Two. Harry muttered something about taking her back to his quarters instead. She didn't protest.

Amused, Tom and B'Elanna watched them leave, then decided to call it a night.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your quarters," he offered gallantly. She smiled. He always said that after a date. Of course, more often than not, he ended up staying at her quarters as well.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, yes. It was a wonderful evening. I wouldn't have changed a thing." She paused. "Well, maybe I could have done without Seven's gymnastics routines on the tabletops at the nightclub, but aside from that..."

"You have to admit, that was pretty entertaining. It certainly livened things up, "

"Yeah. I felt bad for Harry, though."

"He'll get over it."

"Yeah... I think he already is."

They lingered outside her door as she keyed in the access code and prepared to say goodnight.

He looked at her hopefully.

She didn't disappoint. "Stay for a while," she said, knowing full well that 'a while,' would be until tomorrow morning.

He grinned. "If you insist."

"I insist." They went in.

As they prepared for bed, she mused, "Tonight certainly wasn't like any of our other dates."

"I'll say. It's not every day that Species 8472 follows you around, hoping to learn about your dating practices."

"I hope they don't get the wrong idea. Seven wasn't exactly on her best behavior when she got drunk, and she and Harry weren't exactly the greatest role models for a typical couple."

"No, but the captain and Chakotay made up for that," he joked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I guess it doesn't matter, since there is no such thing as a typical couple. I think our 8472 friends realized that individual people do different things, that there's no right or wrong way to go about it. I mean, even though most women don't serenade their dates the way Seven did... there's nothing wrong with it. Even if it was bizarre... and embarrassing."

"Oh, I don't know. I thought their serenade was great."

"You would. Where did Seven learn that song, anyway? I didn't recognize it."

"Um... it's from the 20th century."

"Tom..."

"Why do you automatically assume that this was my doing?"

"Because I know it was. Admit it!"

"Okay, okay. I admit it, she learned that song from me. But how was I to know that she'd start serenading Harry like that?"

She gave him a suspicious look.

"I might have suggested to her that she sing a song for him..." he amended.

"I knew it!"

"... but I didn't specify what song!"

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Some of those lyrics... "

"What's wrong with the lyrics?" he asked innocently. "I kind of like that song."

"'If I make you happy, I don't need to do more...?'" she quoted. "Sounds kind of..."

"The guys seemed flattered."

"Disturbed is more like it."

"I would have been flattered... Are you going to sing for me like that next time?" he teased.

She shot him a mock glare. "In your dreams."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to sing, as long as you keep on dancing with me."

That made her smile.

"Salsa..."

"I think we impressed them when we were out there on the dance floor."

"Of course."

He chuckled. "All in all, I think the evening was a resounding success."

Kissing him on the cheek, she agreed. "I think so, too."

"We should do this more often."

"Definitely."

They were both too exhausted to stay up much later. Happy, but exhausted.

B'Elanna burrowed under the covers, trying to conserve warmth. A few minutes later, Tom joined her in bed. There wasn't a lot of room to move, but she didn't mind. It was much cozier in her bed when he was there.

Kissing her forehead, he slid his arms around her. She settled comfortably into his arms, soothed by his nearness.

It had been a marvelous evening, allowing them relief from all the stress and strain of the past few weeks. It was the first opportunity that they'd had in a while to simply enjoy themselves.

Perfectly content, they fell asleep, dreaming of the real San Francisco. The bright city lights, Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco Bay harbor, young people dressed up for a night on the town...

It was still there, awaiting their return.

The End


End file.
